Star Trek: The Tenchi Generation
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Join Captain Tenchi and the gang as they explore strange new worlds in Star Trek's 23rd century! This week's chapter: The Wrath of Z! A vengeful alien from the future travels through time to get revenge on Science Officer Washu by destroying her homeworld!


Space…the final frontier… These are the voyages of the Starship Pioneer. Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds…to seek out new life and civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before… Star Trek: Pioneer

_**Starring Tenchi Masaki as Captain James Jean-Luc Tenchi**_

_**Washu Hakubi as Science Officer Washu **_

_**Ryoko Hakubi as the Space Pirate Ryoko**_

_**Ayeka Masaki Jurai as Lt. Commander Lydia Ayeka **_

_**Sasami Masaki Jurai as Midshipman Sherry Lynn Sasami **_

_**Mihoshi Kuramitsu as Lt. Barbie Mihoshi**_

_**Kiyone Makibi as Tactical Officer Cassandra Kiyone **_

_**Katsuhito Masaki as Doctor Katsuhito**_ _**Yosho**_

_**Ryo-oh-ki as Ensign Whiskers**_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_Based on "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry_

And "Tenchi Muyo" created by Masaki Kajishima

Soaring through the void between worlds was an unusual looking spaceship that appeared to be a disk connected to three cylinders. The starship darted through space continuously changing course as explosions illuminated the darkness around it. The awkward voice of Matt K. Miller (or for those of you in Japan, Masami Kikuchi) was heard. "Captain's log, Stardate 2012! We are being attacked by a massive starship of unknown design! We are defending the Chousin system, the homeworld of our science officer Lieutenant Washu.The ship is taking damage. We don't know how long we'll be able to hold out! We are sending out a distress signal now, identifying ourselves and requesting assistance from any starship in the area!"

_**Star Trek: The Tenchi Generation**_

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter One: The Wrath of Z_

An explosion on the bridge knocked the officers out of their seats. "Mew…" A furry girl with large ears and a jewel on her forehead brushed off her red blouse and miniskirt and noticed a flashing light on her panel. She hit the button and the main viewscreen lit up revealing the image of an angry green haired teenage boy. His left eye was purple and small purple horns were growing just above his left eyebrow. "Pioneer!" he bellowed. "I am Z! I demand to speak to Ambassador Washu!"

"Meow!" the furry girl in the red miniskirt protested. "Meow meow meow!"

"I can't understand you, you stupid creature!" Z protested. "Get me Ambassador Washu now or I'll destroy your ship!"

"Don't worry, Ryo-ohki, I mean, Ensign Whiskers!" A blonde woman with a buttery tan dressed in a gold blouse and skirt said as she approached the communications console. "That's right; you're playing Ensign Whiskers the communications officer in this story! It's all right. I'll talk to him. Hello…!" she greeted in a syrupy over enthusiastic voice. "Can I help you? The captain's unconscious right now. May I take a message?"

"And just who are you?" Z asked.

"I'm Lieutenant Barbie Mihoshi, chief helmsman of the Pioneer," the blonde said in a babylike voice. "The rest of the officers look like they're waking up now. Do you want to talk to any of them?"

"Mihoshi! Don't tell him that!" a teal haired young woman in a red blouse and miniskirt cried. "You're letting him know we're completely helpless! Are you nuts?"

"Sorry Kiyone," Mihoshi stammered. "He said that he wanted to talk to Lieutenant Washu, but she hasn't woke up yet!"

"Get back to your post!" Kiyone growled. She stood before the viewscreen and put her hands on her hips. "This is Lieutenant Cassandra Kiyone speaking. I'm the tactical officer and the highest ranking officer available. Identify yourself!"

"I am Z of the Ohveeay Empire!" the face on the viewscreen bellowed. "I demand to speak to Ambassador Washu or your ship will be destroyed!"

The elevator doors in the back of the bridge hissed open. "Medical team responding!" an old man in a blue sweater and black trousers said as he entered. A little girl followed him in.

"Who is that?" Z demanded.

"Why me?" the old man said. He adjusted his eyeglasses and groomed his iron gray mustache before continuing. "I'm Doctor Katsuhito Yosho, the chief medical officer. Is there a medical emergency on your ship? I'd like to help but I'm rather busy at the moment. It's first come first serve you know, but if you'd like to make an appointment…"

"Not you!" Z growled. "You senile old fool! Who is that woman behind you? Let me see her!"

"Woman?" Doctor Yosho glanced behind him. "You mean little Sherry Lynn Sasami? She's just a third year cadet but she's very capable…"

"How are you?" the ten year old girl with floor length skyblue ponytails greeted. "I'm on my cadet cruise!"

"Forget her!" Z ordered. "Where is Ambassador Washu? I demand to see her! I want to see her face!"

An attractive purple haired woman in a gold miniskirted uniform pulled herself off the floor. "What is going on here?" she asked as her crimson eyes tried to focus. "Who are you? I demand you identify yourself! I am Lieutenant Commander Lydia Ayeka, the first officer of the Pioneer and I demand that you explain your actions!"

"My name is Z," the aggressor on the screen retorted. "I'm from the future. I'm going to destroy the planet Chousin and if I don't see Washu I'm going to destroy your ship too!"

"Oh!" Ayeka's red eyes bulged out. "That explains everything," she said meekly. "Thanks. I'll get Lieutenant Washu for you."

"Damage report!" A skinny teenage boy wearing a gold sweater and black trousers said as he staggered to his feet. He ran his hand through his jet black hair searching for a wound. "How hard did they hit us?"

"Captain the enemy has made contact with us," Kiyone told him. "He demands to speak to you immediately."

"Oh!" he paled as he looked at the viewscreen. "Hi there. I'm Captain James Jean-Luc Tenchi, commanding officer of the starship Pioneer. Why are you attacking us anyway? You said you wanted to see me?"

"Captain Tenchi," Z sneered. "You must have been waiting a long time to meet me! I was responsible for the destruction of the Fahrenheit."

"Uh…" Tenchi burbled. "My father's old ship?"

"That's right," Z chuckled cruelly. "Don't you remember? I destroyed the Fahrenheit the day you were born, dooming you to grow up without a father and become an angry young rebel? Remember?"

"A rebel?" Kiyone repeated in disbelief. "Him?"

"How is he supposed to remember that?" Mihoshi complained. "The day he was born? He was awfully young then!"

"There seems to be some mistake," Tenchi blushed. "My father hadn't been aboard the Fahrenheit for twenty years when it got destroyed. I wasn't born on that ship. I'm older than I look you know. I had a transporter accident last year. The part of my DNA that tells my body how old I am got erased and I came back as a teenager. I'm actually forty-seven."

"Oh," Z blushed. "I thought they put you in charge of a starship because you saved the Earth or something."

"Put a green cadet in charge of a starship because he got really lucky and saved the Earth?" Tenchi chuckled. "They'd promote him to lieutenant and give him a medal I guess, but they'd never make him captain until they knew they could trust him, no matter how good he was."

"Tell me about it," Z laughed. "In the future, the Romulan Empire puts come green kid called Shinzon in charge because he was a war hero and the first thing he does is murder the entire government!"

"Talk about too dumb to live!" Tenchi chuckled. "You'd never catch Starfleet doing something that silly in a million years!"

"Ahem," Z cleared his throat and assumed a more serious demeanor. "I didn't want to see you anyway Captain, I wanted to see Ambassador Washu. Is everybody on your ship deaf or something? Let me talk to her or I'll kill you all. I've been waiting twenty-five years I'm not going to wait anymore!"

"Right," Tenchi nodded. "Sasami, check out that yeoman lying back there. Doc, how's Lieutenant Washu?"

"Ow," a tall slender woman in a red blouse and skirt tore a brown beehive wig off her head and ran a hand through her spiky greenish white hair. "Wow. What hit us anyway?"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oops!" the young woman blushed, her golden eyes shining. "Heh-heh," she laughed nervously. "Hey Tenchi. How's it goin'?"

"What are you doing here?" Tenchi moaned. "We left you at the penal colony at Getwellus Four!"

"Yeah well your Federation prisons have changed since you were a kid, Tenchi," Ryoko looked away sadly. "They're all psychiatric institutions these days. They act like criminal behavior is caused by mental problems or something. That place was scary."

"Criminal behavior is caused by mental problems!" Tenchi insisted. "You know that! You told me all about your lonely childhood. If you'd let the doctors treat you you'd be out of jail and your sentence would be over by now. Instead you break out and stalk me! People are going to think I'm helping you escape if this keeps up!"

"They won't say that," Ryoko put the back of her hand against her forehead and assumed a dramatic pose. "You always bring me back my darling! No one can catch the space pirate Ryoko, but you can! You're the only one who can put me back in my cage!"

"That's only because you let the captain catch you!" Ayeka shook her fist at lovesick space pirate. "We're always late to important missions because we have to keep escorting you to the nearest penal colony. Last time the engineering team had to put in forty hours of overhaul time on the warp drive because of you!"

"So they get extra practice," Ryoko shrugged. "I bet you guys got the most efficient engineers in Starfleet these days. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Ayeka. "Thanks to you we've got more delays than any ship in Starfleet!"

"Prison can change a woman Ayeka," Ryoko sighed melodramatically. "That was the longest half hour of my life."

"A half hour?" Tenchi protested. "Does that mean you were on board the whole time?"

"Well uh… yeah," Ryoko shrugged. "I put on this wig and dressed in this uniform and no one recognized me." She put the wig back on and stuffed her unmanageable cyan white hair under it. "What do you think? I look like Dax did in the tribble episode of Deep Space Nine don't I?"

Tenchi groaned. He put his hand over his eyes in the classic gesture known as the 'facepalm'.

"Number One, check the historical records," Z's image on the viewscreen ordered. "Who is this woman?"

"Ryoko the space pirate sir," a voice from offstage answered. "Captain Tenchi caught her once and she fell in love with him. No prison can hold her because of all of her superpowers. She keeps escaping and stalking him because she's afraid he won't wait for her while she's serving her sentence. Her biggest rival is Commander Ayeka, who is in love with him too."

"So which one of these girls does he end up marrying?" Z asked.

"That's the funny part," the voice offstage said. "The girl he ends up marrying is…"

"Hold it right there!" A tiny redheaded girl with flashing green eyes rose from the floor near the science station to bellow in a slightly nasal voice. "You can't tell us about the future! That would endanger the entire time-space continuum!"

"Ambassador Washu!" Z smiled evilly. "Finally! At last we meet again! Or should I say we meet at last? You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"Nope," Washu said dryly as she straightened the blue blouse and miniskirt she was wearing. At four-foot two inches height, the green-eyed officer had a ponytail of flaming red hair that cascaded down her back in a like the feathers of a Native American chief's ceremonial headdress. "Don't got a clue. Have we met?"

"We are going to meet Ambassador," Z sneered. "Almost two hundred years in your future my planet will be threatened by a supernova from a neighboring star system. You and your Federation will offer to help and delay until my homeworld is destroyed!"

"What are you talking about?" Washu put her hands on her hips. "You said we tried to help you. We did our best. We didn't cause the supernova, did we? So why are you coming back in time and bothering me? You're attacking my home planet y'know!"

"That's right you annoying little troll!" Z spat. "I want you to know what's like to lose everybody you love! I'm going to destroy your entire planet, and you're going to watch! You're going to see your planet get destroyed twice, because I've captured your older self from the future!"

Behind him two men with spiky green hair carried a girl who looked just like Washu into view. Aside of a change in clothing and being tied up and gagged, she looked identical to the Washu standing on the bridge of the Pioneer. Even her hairstyle was the same.

"What did I ever do to you?" Washu demanded.

"You waited too long!" Z roared. "You created the red matter, the most dangerous doomsday weapon in the known universe to induce a black hole and you waited too long to use it! You created the black hole just in time to save other inhabited planets but not mine! When I attacked you we were both sucked into a timewarp that sent us back to this century! And my ship showed up twenty-five years before yours did! I had to wait twenty-five years to get my revenge! And now I've got you, your little ship, the red matter, and now I'm going to…"

"Hold on here!" Washu made a tee shaped gesture with her hands. "Time out. Did you just say that you've got the red matter, you've got the ship that was built to use it, and you've got my future self? Everything you'd need to create the black hole I didn't make in time to save your planet?"

"Yes," Z said testily. "Now shut up, I'm not used to being interrupted! Where was I? Oh yes, I've got you, your ship, and your superweapon…"

"In other words, everything you'd need to save your planet two hundred years early, is that what you're telling me?" Washu said. "And you've had twenty-five years to think about this? What are you, total idiots? Not a single one of you said 'Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we capture that Federation scientist and force her to save our world before it was ever in danger? Then we could hide out in some remote sector, go into suspended animation for two hundred years and when we wake up our planet and our loved ones will be right back where we left them?' Are you telling me not a single one of you thought of that?"

One of the men on the screen standing next to Future Washu coughed in embarrassment. "Well uh er…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell them!" Future Washu said as she worked her mouth free from her gag. "These guys are so stupid they refuse to listen! No wonder their planet was destroyed. If these idiots are any representation, their whole planet is too dumb to live!"

"She's right boss," one of Future Washu's guards said as he scratched his head. "If we just do what she said when we wake up in our time our families will be waiting on our planet like nothin' ever happened. It would be like this was all a bad dream."

"I'm not going to throw away my revenge to listen to that redheaded harpy's trickery!" Z thundered. "I spent twenty-five years planning my revenge and she's not going to stop me! I'm going to destroy every inhabited planet in the Federation starting with this one! And then I'm going to… Ah!"

Z was silenced by a baseball bat that looked like a classic Louisville slugger. It made a satisfying 'crack' sound when it hit the back of his head. Z disappeared from the screen and an audible 'thump' was heard.

Another face with green spiky hair appeared on the screen. "Could you tell us again about how we could use the red matter to save our planet and not change history?"

"Ask my future self," Washu shrugged. "Untie her and I'm sure she'll be happy to save your planet and take you back to your century. She's the one who invented the red whatever-it-is anyway."

"It's about time you boneheads!" Future Washu complained as she was freed from her bonds.

"Why did you idiots listen to that guy anyway?" Lieutenant Washu asked from the Pioneer's bridge. "He was a total moron!"

"I know," Future Washu nodded. "Total bonehead!"

The enemy bridge vanished from the Pioneer's viewscreen to be replaced by the image of Z's massive starship. The monstrous ship turned on its axis and sped away before it vanished as it broke the light barrier.

Next: Mommy's Little Girl


End file.
